I'm A Survivor
by Becky Sky
Summary: The world has been destroyed, and Cronus rules. But out of the seven heroes, one has survived, along with a ray of hope for the future... in the lives of seven young teens, who are destined to save the world, if Cronus doesn't kill them first...r&r!
1. Prologue

I'm A Survivor

**A/n: This is just another sad oneshot for all those who like those types of stories… please review!**

October 12, 2207

Wow. It's been two hundred years since I last kissed my love, or heard him laugh. It's been twenty years since his death, and the deaths of all my other friends. And the whole world population. Some might have wondered why I survived, but it's this simple: I'm a survivor. And now I'm Cronus' queen, but against my will. I'd much rather have died along with my love and my friends, but it was not to be, so now I write all my sorrows in my log.

Cronus eventually got the tablet of Prometheus, and destroyed the entire human race, except for me. I'd rather remain nameless, as this is my letter to those who will come after me. Maybe then they will understand that they need to overthrow Cronus, and possibly bring the gods back. They will soon realize that everything is not as it seems. I have a feeling, and as everyone knows, those feelings usually come true.

As this is my letter to future generations under Cronus' rule, I will remain nameless, as I am too ashamed of my rank to write it. It used to be a beautiful name, one that someone loved, but now it is as useless as the rest of me.

When you read this letter, young ones, remember: Together you are stronger then you think. Cronus rules you now with peace, but once you begin to question his behaviours, such as killing those who refuse to serve his evil ways, he will not remain so. He is a liar and deceiver. He has hurt many, and he will not feel guilty from hurting you also.

So mark my words. Now I will tell you how life used to be, instead of this huge hulk of red dirt we live on.

There used to be trees, green, and filled with birds that sang. You may not know what I'm talking about, but it was wonderful. There was streams (water flowing in one big bunch towards a certain place), and there was a big, bright sun, and flowers that bloomed and whirled in the playful gusts of wind. Alas, how I miss such things.

Also, there were people, who loved and laughed and played, all those things you wish for. And there were seven teens, and the gods, who fought against Cronus. One of those teens was me. The others were my friends, and one of them, the one whom I was to marry. But it was not to be. Now I am miserable, and on the brink of death. The future of our world rests in your hands. If you can defeat Cronus, and bring back the gods, order and love will be restored. And true peace. This is my death wish.

Ahhhh, I have had a vision, a vision of seven teenagers taking a stand: one will be brave, one will be kind, one will be rash, and one will lead. Another will love, another will kill, and another will be killed. And in the end, they will conquer or be conquered, love, or be rejected by those who encouraged them. If they succeed, the gods will return, along with me and the other six heroes. Oh, I do hope you succeed.

I have had more visions: you will find them under Cronus nose. What could that mean? It's not for me to know, but for you to find out. Find those children, and help them become the heroes they are meant to be.

Everything rests on your shoulders. Don't fail me. I have lost everything, including my will to live, but I have not lost my hopes for the future… because I know that people are hurting, just as I have hurt for the last two hundred years. I have said all I can say, so now I must leave you, my dears. Even though Cronus thinks that Elysian Fields no longer exists, he is mistaken. That is where the gods are, along with the heroes of old. You see, you can't fully destroy something if you don't destroy the Underworld first, which Cronus, thankfully, overlooked. Good-bye, my children. Fail me not, or else there will be nothing to look forward to.

Love, the Queen

_A slender woman with long red hair floated towards the gates of Elysian Fields, her long white dress trailing after her. She smiled as she entered through the entryway, running towards a young man with chestnut locks and a wide smile._

"_My dear!" she cried, hurrying into his embrace. "There is hope for us still! There is another prophecy, one with another seven teens, who may be able to defeat him. The world will be restored to its former glory."_

_Her other five friends hurried towards her, smiling and waving._

"_So there may be hope," her love whispered in her ear. "I guess we'll have to wait and see if your prophecy comes true."_

Meanwhile, on the sparse red planet that once was Earth, seven teenagers served under Cronus' rule. They had been assigned the duty of burying his dead queen. As they laid her in the ground, a small white note fell out of one of her pockets, fluttering to the ground.

One, with long blonde hair, picked it up. Gasping as she read the words, she pocketed the note, determined not to let anyone else read it who may inform the king.

She snuck a glance at her boyfriend, wondering if she could trust him. She suddenly realized that there were seven of them, and if you thought about it, they were right under Cronus' nose, serving his purpose like they did.

She glanced at her sister, who was as rash as a bull, whatever that was. She had learned about it in a book somewhere. She then turned to her boyfriend, who was so brave he had stood up to Cronus once; earning him the scar that now graced his chin. She looked at her other friend, whose kind nature had attracted her brother's interests. He loved her secretly, giving her flowers and poems whenever he could. She gulped. That left, one who will lead, one who will kill, and one who will be killed. There was her, her best friend, and her boyfriend's brother. Shuddering, she knew that she was not the leader. Closing her eyes, she used the powers that threatened Cronus daily to look into the hearts of her two peers. Tears trickled down her cheeks as she learned that her best friend would be the leader, and her boyfriend's brother would either kill, or be killed. It was between him and her. She didn't have the heart to find out.

She looked up to see her friends staring at her curiously.

Glancing around cautiously, she beckoned them to follow her. "I have a note," she whispered, "and it might hold the key to the end of Cronus' reign."

Intrigued, the others followed her into the shadows of a dull gray stone business building. She read them the note, and on that day, in the hopes of a letter written by the hands of the dead, seven new heroes were born, destined to either conquer Cronus, or die trying.


	2. Chapter One

Chapter One

_Fire. Flames kissing the sunset as they licked the pavement, burning everything and everyone in its path. People ran, screaming, from a tall, foreboding man with a black tunic, and a bronze crown across his brow. Seven teenagers tried to fight him, only to get thrown into the raging fire. A young girl with bright red hair and hazel eyes shot lasers at the god, springing at him with a kick that sent him sprawling, but not before he swung his scythe at her, sending her falling into the flames, which fried her hungrily. Screams of pain filled the air, as another of the seven cried out in anger, his violet eyes glittering furiously. He rushed Cronus, only to be hit over the head by one of the god's minions and thrown into the fire. _

_The others looked at each other frantically. There was only three left: a big brawny man with sinuous muscles, a tall, handsome man with chocolate brown eyes, and a tall, lean fiery haired red head, who ran forward, swinging nun chucks with such mastery everyone was stunned for a moment. But the giant simply batted her away like a fly, but at the god's orders picked her up and deposited her at the feet of his master. She struggled to get away, but she was weak and wounded from fighting so long. As her boyfriend and other friend rushed to save her, they fell into the raging stream, leaving her alone, at the mercy of a god._

Dragon woke up, sweat beads running down her face and neck, and she shivered in fear. The nightmare was horrible, and she tossed and turned on her tiny cot, trying to get back to sleep. Ever since her friends and her had discovered the harrowing note in the pocket of the recently deceased queen, her dreams had been plagued with nightmares about the past.

Unable to sleep, she flung away her covers, and got out of bed. Sneaking glances at her six friends, who all served as Cronus' servants at the palace, and all slept in the servants' quarters, were still sleeping soundly. They had taken the words of the note well, not even seeming to worry about who might die. But Dragon knew, and suddenly she felt full of fear and sadness. She had to make a choice; whether or not to encourage her friends to rebel with her, and risk losing one of their lives, or let life stay the same, and let innocents be killed standing up for what's right.

She sighed and tiptoed out of the servants' wing. She had to be careful; if she got caught sneaking out so early, she could get killed. Everyone knew that this was the time the king held private meetings, and today was supposedly a very important one. Footsteps resounded against cold marble floors, and Dragon quickly hid in one of the many dank, dark passages that lined the main hallway. Guards marched by, their very steps and words in unison. When they were gone, Dragon continued on her way, strolling out into one of the many gardens the queen had tried in vain to grow. Shrivelled roses lined dirt pathways, and thistles poked out through cracks on the ground, stinging Dragon's soft bare feet. She winced and started to limp. No matter how much she worked outside, her feet never hardened and cracked like the others', who barely felt the pain from thistles. But then again, her friends found it hard to feel anything. Sometimes it seemed as though they were mechanical, not caring. But then they'd remember they still had each other to love and live for, and suddenly they went back to normal. Tears filled her eyes as she remembered the day their parents had been killed. Dragon had been eight years old, and her mother and father refused to let Cronus take them away to be slaves in his castle. The king, undeterred, simply ordered them killed. Dragon remembered covering the eyes of her younger brother and sister, shielding them from the horrific scenes, but there hadn't been enough to go around. Her eyes had been left wide open, and she couldn't bring herself to shut them, she was far too terrified.

Her parents had been slaughtered while she watched with big gray eyes open wide, and her seven year old siblings whimpering in her tiny arms.

The thoughts stirred a feeling of righteous anger, and Dragon knew what she had to do: she had to defeat Cronus, no matter what. Others didn't deserve to suffer as she had suffered, and no one would. That was a promise.

**A/n: So this isn't a one-shot anymore. The character named Dragon is for my dear friend the Dragoness1992, for her support. Please review! Luv, Becky**


	3. Chapter Two

Chapter Two

Dragon whirled around as she heard footsteps on the path, and she ducked down behind a bush as the king walked by, his golden crown glinting in the red light of the bloody sun, stained by the lives given to help preserve their world. A tall, muddy green giant strolled alongside his master, his slanted eyes shifting around suspiciously. Dragon held her breath as she eavesdropped on their conversation.

"I've visited an Oracle, Agnon," Cronus began, "About these troubling dreams I've been having. He said it had to do with a note that my wife wrote before she died. He said I need to find it."

Dragon gasped inaudibly, her hand flying instinctively to the back pocket of her jeans, where she kept it safe and sound. She knew she had to get rid of it, and fast. As soon as the king moved on, she retreated back to the servants' quarters as fast as her legs could carry her, her long blonde hair strung out behind.

She burst into the small, dimly lit room, drawing the blinds until it was even darker. She shook her friends awake, smiling grimly at their groans and protests.

"Guys, we have to get rid of the note!" she hissed.

"What?" asked Jason, her boyfriend, groggily, his tawny brown bangs hanging limply in his eyes.

"The note!" she repeated.

Her sister and brother both sat up at the same time, alert. "What about the note?" they asked in unison, as they often did. Their startling blue eyes stared at Dragon as she shushed them.

"Shhh, don't let anyone hear you! You never know who's on our side or not!"

Amber and Alexia, her two other best friends, both sat up, rubbing their eyes tiredly. Nataniel suddenly entered the room, his long legs easily carrying him across the room in a single stride.

Dragon crossed her arms. "And where have you been?" she snapped.

"I went looking for you. I woke up and thought you were in trouble."

"I can take care of myself!"

"Guys, stop," Amber intervened. "Now."

Dragon and Nataniel grinned at each other sheepishly. They always managed to get into a quarrel over something, often driving their friends to distraction.

"Truce," they agreed, and shook hands.

"Now what about the note?" Alexia persisted.

Dragon felt all good will suddenly being sucked out of her. As she began to explain about Cronus' explanation, a sudden vision came to terrify her even more…

_The seven friends stood around Cronus, swords glinting in the blood-spattered light of the sun. He took one of his scythes and killed them one by one, while they were powerless to do anything. Then it changed. The same scene swam before her eyes, where the seven of them stood around Cronus, but instead of killing them right away, one of them stepped forward. Cronus cut them down; vanishing as the person fell to the ground, bleeding. _

Then it stopped, leaving Dragon pale and weak. She struggled for breath, wheezing and tumbling backwards. She would have fell to the floor if Jason hadn't caught her, holding her gently and firmly as she turned around and began to sob into his shirt. She knew what the vision meant; one of them would die saving the others, and even though she had already known this, having the vision for herself only made it more real, and more likely to happen.

"What is it, Dragon?" Jason whispered. "What did you see?" Dragon couldn't speak for a few more minutes, her shoulders heaving as she fought back her fears.

"Someone… someone… is going to die!" she blurted, and then burst into tears again, wrapping her arms around his neck, and letting him cradle her like a tiny child.

Because she knew who it was going to be … her.


	4. Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Dragon thought Jason would suffocate her; he began to hold onto her so tight.

"Who?" he breathed. She paused. If she told him, he might try and stop the mission so as to not lose her. But if he believed it may be someone else… he may not let their destinies be fulfilled at all.

"I don't know," she lied. "I think it may just be one of Cronus' minions. You know how seeing things die makes me queasy." She could feel him relax beside her, and she laid her head against his shoulder, trying not to quiver.

"Okay, so we need to get rid of the note?" Soft-spoken Alexia asked, earning her an adoring glance from blue eyed Aidan.

Relieved to have something else to think about, Dragon nodded.

"How?" Nataniel asked.

"We rush out and burn it, you dolt," Kiera snapped impatiently, bouncing up and down on her bed with excitement. "Duh."

Nataniel looked insulted, and he crossed his muscular arms and glared at her. "Who are you calling 'dolt'?" he growled threateningly.

"The one with the big mouth," she shot, grinning as he tried to think of an intelligent comeback.

"Well, you're the small one," he said lamely. The others broke out laughing, until Amber hushed them, glancing nervously at the door. Loud noises weren't allowed in the palace, and everybody usually went about their business under an air of fear.

"Let's go," Amber urged. "Let's go and get it over with."

Dragon nodded and the others reluctantly got up, filing cautiously out the door. Dragon was the second last to leave, and Jason caught her hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

The seven teens tiptoed through the palace, avoiding large open areas and keeping to the shadows of the back staircases. More then once their hearts nearly stopped as they heard footsteps resounding off the dark walls, moving steadily towards them, only to fade away as their owners changed direction.

Finally the kids came to a dark hallway, where at the end was hosted a large ladder slippery with slime and guck from the latrines.

"Eww," Kiera whispered, plugging her nose. "For a god, and King of All-the-land-and-universe-and-everything-in-it, he sure has horrible hygiene." She crept to the back of the kids, taking her older sister's hand and giving her a puppy dog stare.

"I don't have to go up there, do I?" she whined, her eyes pleading

"What, you're not showing weakness are you?" Nataniel called over his shoulder. Kiera stiffened and straightened up.

"Of course not!" she yelled. The others froze in terror as footsteps suddenly echoed above their heads, and they all whipped around to glare at their out-spoken friend.

Suddenly, Dragon swayed as a vision took over her body, exploding in her mind with a pounding headache.

_Cronus, King of All-the-land-and-universe-and-everything-in-it was hurrying down the stairs towards them, amber eyes glittering. _

"_Someone's down here, Agnon!" he murmured to his assistant. "And when I catch them, they shall be punished."_

Dragon's eyes snapped wide open, and she searched around frantically to see her friends staring at her. She shooed them towards the ladder.

"Go, go!" she mouthed. "Hurry! It's Cronus!"

Hate, fear, anger, and terror registered in their features, and they scrambled towards the ladder. Dragon made sure that they were all out of sight before making her way towards it herself. But she could hear them getting closer, and she wouldn't have enough time to get fully up the ladder without being seen. She was trapped.

**Sorry for the really short update! I promise the next one will be longer! Please review! Luv, Becky **


End file.
